Solamente a ella
by Annie de Odair
Summary: No tenía nada de que arrepentirse. Él la quería, y ella también. Lo que hiciera por las noches para protegerla no tenía nada que ver con su relación, ni lo convertía en infiel, solo lo hacía un hombre dispuesto a todo por algunas personas y eso le había quedado claro a Annie, había entendido que Finnick la amaba solamente a ella.


**Otra historia editada, la verdad es que no entiendo como me dejé estar tanto tiempo, como dejé que estos fics con tantos errores publicados. En fin, ya están siendo corregidos y mucho mejor escritos. Saludos.**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Game no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

* * *

><p><strong>Solamente a ella:<strong>

Annie se cubrió los oídos con fuera, en un intento desesperado de ahuyentar los sonidos que penetraban en su cabeza, para poder bloquear los recuerdos dolorosos, las preocupaciones que la alteraban. En su cabeza resonaba una pregunta insistentemente, ¿Dónde estaba él? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?

Finnick subía la escalinata de su casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores con el desayuno. Había ido a comprar algo para ambos, y poder tener una mañana algo normal después de tantos horrores. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, la vio, pero no como le gustaba verla, con una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada traviesa, si no con una mueca de desesperación, y un gesto de inestabilidad. Se sentó a su lado mirándola detenidamente.

— Annie, tranquila — Le susurró. — Estás a salvo, nada puede hacerte daño. Estoy aquí. — lentamente quito sus manos de sus oídos cuando se dio que el sonido del que intentaba protegerse ya no estaba más. — Mira, hice el desayuno, ¿Te apetece algo de comer?

— Maravilloso. — Sonrió cómplice y él suspiró. Esa era la Annie que quería, la que disfrutaba. Ella se incorporó en la cama y lo miró fijamente. Finnick frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? — Preguntó haciéndose el tontorrón. Siempre trataba de divertirla y hacerle olvidar sus problemas.

— Me gusta mirarte. — Comentó con sencillez llevándose una tostada a la boca. El crujiente sonido rebotó en las paredes. — Así puedo recordarte cuando no estás conmigo.

Ese tipo de comentarios lo desarmaban completamente, lo derrumbaban y lo hacían sentir culpable. Por un lado, le encantaba que ella le dijese algo lindo, pero también se sentía un idiota. Sabía que ella no se lo recriminaba, que no lo decía para echárselo en cara, pero a sus oídos sonaba así. En su propia cabeza era él quien se recriminaba el no estar con ella. No estar las noches de los fines de semana, no estar en su cumpleaños, no estar en el período de los juegos, no poder compartir con ella lo que cualquier pareja normal haría. Se tuvo que recordar que ellos no eran una pareja _normal. _Se tuvo que recordar a si mismo, una vez más, que ellos no eran simples muchachos, y que su vida estaba regida por Snow, y por lo que él quisiera hacer de ellos.

_Snow. _Por él tenía que alejarse de su distrito, de sus amigos, de su familia, de Annie. Por hacer lo que él le demandaba. En cierto sentido se consolaba diciéndose que esos encuentros con gente del Capitolio eran para proteger a los que quería, al fin y al cabo lo hacía por ella, lo hacía por Annie.

_Annie._ Le rompía e corazón el echo de que ella supiera la razón por la que se ausenta por las noches. No puede imaginar lo que debe sentir sabiendo que él se acuesta con todo tipo de personas mientras ella está sola en su casa. Annie sabe que no puede serle totalmente fiel, pero también sabe que lo hace por ella.

— ¿En que piensas Finnick? — Le preguntó quitándole un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

— ¿Eh? Ah, en nada. — Respondió tomando su brazo que ahora acariciaba su mejilla.

— Te amo.

Finnick calló. No podía creer que después de todo, ella le dijera eso. Sentía una opresión en el pecho increíble. Bajó la cabeza y miró la taza de café humeante. Cerró los ojos negando la con la cabeza.

— No mereces esto.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos. — ¿Qué cosa?

— Esto, lo que te hago pasar. Sabes lo que hago los fines de semana en el Capitolio y aún así me amas y me dices "te extrañé" — Dijo en un susurro. — Nunca me pediste explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, entendiste perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, y lo aceptaste. No creo que merezcas esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. Se que si lo hago, alguien que quiero puede resultar herido y eso no voy a perdonármelo nunca. Prefiero cargar con el peso de esto yo antes de que les suceda algo a ustedes.

— Finn, no seas tonto. Yo entiendo, y lo comprendo. No es como si las buscaras a propósito. No deberías sentirte culpable por algo de lo que no tienes poder de decisión.

No tenía nada de que arrepentirse. Él la quería, y ella también. Lo que hiciera por las noches para protegerla no tenía nada que ver con su relación, ni lo convertía en infiel, solo lo hacía un hombre dispuesto a todo por algunas personas y eso le había quedado claro a Annie, había entendido que Finnick la amaba solamente a ella.


End file.
